The Truck that changed my life
by yanimefairytail
Summary: Okay um this is a fanfic for people who love the gorillaz. This is a Reader 2D fanfic um reviews are accepted so...Hope you like:)


_**Author Note: Okay….my first Fanfic so don't judge me for it well I mean I do accept reviews so plz do judge me…. I suck at this (sweat drop). Okay, I've been really obsessed with the Gorillaz not fan girl scream obsessed just obsessed. This is a 2D+reader fanfic. It sucks so….just a heads up. (I know, I know stupid title right**_ _ **)**_

 _ **The Truck that Changed my Life**_

 _ **You're P.O.V**_

You and 2D were walking down the side walk when you saw a dog, with three legs, in the middle of the road. A truck was speeding its way down the road. You didn't think, you just ran towards the dog afraid of him dying. "Y/N!" you heard 2D yell. You grabbed the dog and ran not caring anymore all you knew was that you hated to see anyone or anything die ever since that day

~~~Back to Past~~~

You were little when you got in a car crash that caused you're mother to die. You remembered that day perfectly. The feel of the glass piercing your arm and legs. The blood trickling down your arms and legs. You screamed and screamed "MOMMA!" 'She's not moving' you thought. You looked at your mother with big eyes and tears streaming down your face. "Momma...? Please Momma don't leave here! Please don't…MOMMA!" you were in front of a pole with your moms head on the steering wheel. You blacked out after that not remembering a thing until you woke up to beeping and fast paced walking. You opened you're eyes to a hospital room. "Momma?" you asked in a quiet voice. You heard the fast pace walking stop and you saw you're Dad's tear streaked face. "Daddy what's wrong?" "Y/N, Mommas gone with the stars." As soon as you heard that, your memories of the car crash came flooding back to you. "Momma's gone?!"

You met 2D in 6th grade and he became your friend ever since. We are now 21 years old and 2D is in a band now called The Gorillaz.

~~~Back to Present~~~

"Y/N!" 2D yelled again, "The TRUCK!" You looked to the side and shrieked. Covering the dog with your body.

 _ **2D's P.O.V**_

I saw Y/N run into the street and froze wide eyed as I saw her grab that stupid three legged dog. 'Crap!' I thought. I shouted Y/N name. She either didn't hear me or didn't listen 'she probably didn't listen' I thought again. "Y/N!" I shouted again, "The TRUCK!" He looked at her with worry, anxiousness, regret, sadness, and something he couldn't figure out right away. I heard her shriek as I saw her get hit with the truck. 'Of course she hovers over the dog' I thought'. "Y/N!" I shouted once again.

 _ **You're P.O.V**_

You wake up to the sound of beeping and fast paced walking 'It's my past all over again' You sit up wondering why the heck you were on hospital bed in a hospital room, until you saw a dog laying on the side of the hospital bed. You winced as you remembered the pain from the truck. 'Oh…' you thought. "Y/N" you heard a shout from a familiar voice. "2D?" you asked weakly, "Oh my GOD Y/N! What the heck 'ere you thinking?! You could of 'een KILLED! I 'on't 'ant that! None of us do! An' all that for a dog?!" You hung your head in shame until you heard 'all that for a dog'. You felt anger bubbling up inside you until you lost it. "It's not just a dog 2D! I hate to see anything die… and you know exactly why 2D! I hate it! Even though it's only a dog *hiccup* it's still a living thing and I hate to see it die!" You started sobbing and couldn't stop as an image flashed in your mind of your mom. You looked up to see 2D's pitch black eyes soften.

 _ **2D P.O.V**_

As I heard Y/N in front of me sobbing. I realized the feeling in the pit of my stomach…. I liked her. Ever since I met her in 6th grade I liked her. The warm feeling I get when she smiles and laughs at me and my dumb jokes. Hell! I think I might even LOVE her… and I didn't want her to cry especially if I made her cry. I wrapped my hands around her and sighed into her hair as she continued to sob in my shirt. I looked at her as I wiped away her tears causing more to fall down. She finally stopped that crying and I found the courage to tell her how I felt, hoping she would return those feelings. "Um…. Y/N I uh thot dat may'e you 'ould like to go on a 'ate with me? Um… I know dat 'ou're in the 'ospital but I was just 'ondering if you 'ould like to?" I felt her freeze up.

 _ **You're P.O.V**_

'2D asked me on a date?!' you thought. "Uh….." you were speechless wondering why he would ask you. "Sure…" you replied with little confidence. " 'Eally?" He asked, "Yea… I would love to!" again you replied. You felt 2D wrap his hands, once again, around you pulling you in a tight hug. You felt him lightly kiss the top of your head as you blushed a deep beet red. You felt him chuckling. "Sh…Shut up 2D!" you replied to his chuckle. He laughed and said, "I think I might love you!" he stopped laughing realizing what he just said as you and him tried very hard to avoid each other's eyes. U until you heard an amused cough and snickers. You both looked up to see Russel, Noodle, and Murdoc looking at you with amused facial expressions. "So…" 2D said, "How much did ya' 'ear?" "Almost everything…" Murdoc replied with a thoughtful look on his green face

~~~End~~~

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **Okay we all know that was just….bad so reviews are welcome. Thank you for taking the time for reading this sucky fanfic. Hope my next 1 will be better. This was just off the top of my head so…**_


End file.
